homedndworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster info
Skaves "The supreme beings of death, crushing everything they come across. These monsters are our the true gods and we must give over life and soul, for where we end up will be bliss. This is not our home!" - Father Tieldin The skave are a supreme race that crush everything before them and devour all, their taint can transform even the strongest into mindless monsters but those who are lucky die soon after. They have no individual thought for they run off of a hive mind. Their destruction knows no bounds and some worship them as gods, praying for them to take their souls to the eternal plane where they will find peace. In the skave's hierarchy there are five roles, the broken, drone, soldier, bishop and queen. Broken Ones CR-2 xp-600 The underlings of the hierarchy, these creatures used to be human but were taken over by the taint of the skave and forced into subjugation, now they roam the land killing any they come in contact with. Description These look like any other race except for their hideous purple growths that bulge randomly around their body, their arms have become thick, good for bludgeoning. Their eyes, whats left of them are glazed over and unseeing. Their head taken by the taint now is coverd by the purple growths with red eys randomly spotted on their overgrown heads. Stats medium, undead, (ancient) init +0; senses 'darkvision 60ft., '''perception '+6 Defense 'AC '''14, '''touch '''10, '''flat-footed '''14 (+2 armor, +2 natural) '''hp '''19 (3d8 +6) '''fort '+2, 'ref '+1, 'will '+3 '''DR '''5/bludgeoning or slashing, disease, poison; '''immune undead traits; Resist 'fire 10 offense '''speed '''30ft., '''swim '''30ft. '''Melee '+5 (1d12+4/x3 plus nausea) Statistics 'str '''17, '''dex '''10, '''con '-, '''int 3, wis '''10, '''cha '''13 '''base atk +2; CMB '+5; '''CMD '''15 '''feats '''power attack, toughness '''skills climb '+9, 'perception '+6, 'stealth '+6, 'swim '+6; Special nausea- enemy must make a DC 12 fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round, this causes the player to do nothing but take a move action. Skave Drone CR-5 1,600 The drone's job is to seek out new areas and bring back resources and food, they are the largest skave that can cross the mountains and they go out roaming the land for food and that food is you. Description The sheer bulk of this creature lets you know that it can tear down anything in its path and the circular mouth of razor sharp teeth tells you the same. With a hunched over body that has random growths and two stumpy legs with no feet its definitely not good looking. They have eyes all over their body as to see everything, this is the drone that can crush everything and only has one thing on its mind, killing everyone. Stats Large, Ancient 'init '+0; 'senses '''darkvision 60ft. '''perception '+0 Defense '''AC '''19, '''touch 9, flat-footed '''19 (+10 '''natural, -1 size) HP 60 (8d8 +24) fort +9, ref +2, will +2 immune '''mind-affecting effects offense '''speed '''30ft., '''burrow '''10ft. '''melee '''bite +10 (2d8+7 plus '''grab plus nausea) space '10ft.; '''reach '''5ft. statistics '''str '''20, '''dex '''11, '''con '''17, '''int -, wis '''11, '''cha '''10 '''BAB '+6; 'CMB '+12 (+16 grapple); '''CMD '''22 (30 vs.trip) special ability nausea- enemy must make a DC 12 fortitude save or be nauseated for 1 round, this causes the player to do nothing but take a move action. Skave Soldier CR-12 9,600 The skave soldier patrols the skave land in search of any trespassers that they can feed to the queen. Coming across this monster is something you never wish upon yourself. Description As large as a building and an appearance that would terrify the worst of monsters the soldier is one of the more intimidating of the skave. Their legs are thin supporting a muscular body that carries two long arms that bulge in various places tipped with a sack of skin that puckers at the tip with hidden blades inside that can reach out several feet in a whip-like fashion. The head of this beast is long with several sharp teeth and it has two eyes that span the entire length of the head. stats medium (ancient) '''init 24, touch '''14, '''flat footed '''20, (+4 dex, +10 natural) 'hp '''137 (11d10+77) '''fort '+14, 'ref '+7, 'will '+9 '''DR '''10/ good; '''immune '''acid, disease, poison offense '''speed '''30ft. '''melee '''2 claws +18 (2d6+7/18-20/x3 and 1d6 bleed) statistics '''str '''25, '''dex '''18, '''con 24, int '3, '''wis '''15, '''cha '''17 '''BAB '+11, 'CMB '+18, '''CMD '''32 '''feats: '''critical focus, improved initiative, multiattack, power attack, sickening critical, vital strike '''skills: '''intimidate +17, perception +16, survival +16 special abilities '''Augmented critical: hits a crit on 18-20 and gets x3 Skave Bishop CR-17 102,400 This beast protects the nest from any who dare enter uninvited. Protecting the queen is their goal and nothing else matters, not even their own safety. description with the lower body of a spider and an upright torso these creatures are a terrifying sight. Six legs with the front two being spiked for impaling and four arms two with blades and two with grasping hands. Its head with two large eyes and a mouth with four plates that cover a gaping mouth with teeth going all the way down the throat. stats gargantuan (ancient) init '+5, '''senses '''darkvision 120ft., low light vision, see invisibility, perception +28 defense '''AC '''32, '''touch '''9, '''flat footed '''31(+1 dex, +23 natural, -2 size) '''hp '''279 (18d10+180), '''regeneration '''15 '''fort '+21, 'ref '+14, 'will '+15 '''DR '''15, '''immune '''acid, poison, disease offense '''speed '''50ft. '''melee '''2 claws +26 (1d8+10 plus nausea plus grab) gore +26 (2d6+10) '''special attack: '''swallow whole (6d6+22) statistics '''str '''30, '''dex '''13, '''con '''31, int''' 3, wis '24, '''cha '''20 '''BAB '+18, 'CMB '+30, '''CMD '''41 (49 vs. trip) '''feats: '''critical focus, greater vital strike, improved initiative, improved vital strike, iron will, lightning reflexes, power attack, staggering critical, vital strike '''skills: perception +28 Skave Queen CR- 25 1,638,400 The only job of the skave queen is to produce new skave and if she ever fails in that she is killed by the others and a new queen is sought out. description with a body that bulges outwards, thin legs that cling to the wall and a face of horrid nightmares this monster is something you'll wish to never see. The head of this creature has a mouth that extends out in a tube to eat the food she is given and her eyes sit on stalks that swivel in order to see the entirety of the room. Her arms stretch the entire length of the room with multiple joints for whip-like assault. stats colossal (ancient) init '+7, '''senses: '''darkvision 300ft. perception +43 '''aura '''frightful presence (DC 27) defense '''AC '''40, '''touch '''5, '''flat footed '''37 (+3 dex, +35 natural, -8 size) '''hp '''525 (30d10+360); '''regeneration '''40 '''fort '+31, 'ref '+22, 'will '+12 '''DR '''15/epic; '''immune: ability damage, acid, poison, disease, energy drain, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, petrification, polymorph; SR 36 offense speed '40ft. '''melee '''2 claws +37 (1d12+15), 2 gores +37 (2d10+15/x3) '''space '''30ft., '''reach '''120ft. '''special attacks '''spawn skave: spawn skave soldier every 5 rounds as a swift action statistics '''str '''41, '''dex '''16, '''con '''34, '''int '''15, '''wis '''15, '''cha '''14 '''BAB '+30, 'CMB '+53 (+57 grapple), 'CMD '''66 '''feats ' Awesome Blow, Blind-Fight, Bleeding Critical, Cleave,Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Great Cleave, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Staggering Critical 'skills '''perception +43 '''racial modifiers '+8 perception '''special abilities spawn-''' every 5 rounds, spawn a skave soldier 'regeneration-' heal back from any non-lethal attack that brings it down to 0 Gleamer CR-1 400 the gleamer roams around the surface searching for some unknown cause, they just wander and monsters never seem to be around when they come near. The only thing that people truly know is that they carry lots of gold inside their bodies of pure light. description These creatures are mostly human in appearance but their skin shines like the moon and you can feel a warmth emanating from them. Their eyes no longer see and their mouths no longer speak, but you can hear their song from miles away. stats medium (celestial) 'init '+3, 'perception '-1 defence 'AC '''12, '''touch '''7, '''flat footed '''14 (-1 dex, +5 natural) '''hp '''8 (1d8+4) '''fort '+4, 'ref '-1, 'will '+1 'defensive abilities '''light fortification offense '''speed '''20ft. '''melee '''claw -3 (1d4+1 plus 1d6 holy) '''special attacks '''holy aura statistics '''str '''15, '''dex '''8, '''con '''10, int 4, '''wis '''8, '''cha '''18 '''BAB '+0, 'CMB '+2, '''CMD 11 feats 'improved initiative special abilities '''holy aura- '''disperses monsters that are around it, any with monster blood must make a DC 24 '''light fortification-' when a sneak attack is performed against this creature there is a 25% chance that it is negated and turned into a normal attack Shrahn CR-3 800 the shrahn are a group of desert dwelling creatures that prey on those who are not aware of their surroundings. In an instant they can appear and disappear, taking several people in that time. description no one has truly seen what these creatures look like for all who see them vanish, never to return but those who have seen them from far away have stated that they look human except that the sand moved around them, undulating, shifting, adjusting to their every move and some say that the sand even moves within them but nothing is known for sure. stats medium (outsider, earth, elemental) 'init '+5, 'senses '''tremorsense 30ft., perception +7 '''aura '''sleep (20ft. DC 14) defence '''AC '''15, '''touch '''11, '''flat footed '''14 (+1 dex, +4 natural) '''hp '''30 (4d10+8) '''fort '+6, 'ref '+5, 'will '+3 'defensive abilities '''amorphous offense '''speed '''30ft., '''burrow '''30ft. '''melee '''slam +6 (1d6+3 plus sleep) statistics '''str '''14, '''dex '''13, '''con '''15, '''int '''10, '''wis '''11, '''cha '''10 '''BAB '+4, 'CMB '+6, '''CMD '''17 '''feats '''improved initiative, iron will '''skills '''acrobatics +8, climb +9, perception +7, sense motive +7, stealth +12 '''languages '''Shrahn, earth tones '''SQ comprehension, sand form special abilities sand form- 'turns to sand, treated as small earth elemental, retains comprehension and sleep aura but loses damage reduction and sleep attack '''sleep- '''DC 14 will save or fall asleep for 1d4 rounds '''sleep aura- '''within 20ft. sleep takes affect Lespharn CP-19 the lespharn guards the ocean from any that would enter its depths. description The lespharn is a creature that resides within the depths of the oceans, even though it lives in the depths it can reach to the shore with its long tentacles. Its body is slug-like with no arms or legs besides its 900 meter long tentacles. Its face has a gaping mouth with string-like teeth for trapping prey and two large eyes that can see in the darkest waters. statistics gargantuan (aquatic) '''init '+9, 'senses '''darkvision 120ft., low light vision, '''perception '+23 defense '''AC '''34, '''touch '''12, '''flat footed 28, (+5 dex, +1 dodge, +22 natural, -4 size) hp '333 (23d10+207) '''fort '+22, 'ref '+20, 'will '+12 '''defensive abilities '''elusive, '''immune cold, resist ''' fire 30 offense '''speed '''10ft., '''swim '''50ft., '''surge 400ft. melee 'tentacles +33 (6d8+14/19-20 plus grab) '''space '''20ft., '''reach '''20ft. '''special attacks '''capsize, constrict (6d8+21), swallow whole (10d6+21 bludgeoning damage, AC 21, 33 hp) statistics '''str '''39, '''dex '''20, '''con '''28, '''int '''2, '''wis '''17, '''cha '''11 '''BAB '+23, 'CMB '+41 (+45 grapple), 'CMD '''57 (can't be tripped) '''feats '''critical focus, dodge, improved critical (tentacle), improved initiative, improved iron will, improved vital strike, skill focus (perception), vital strike '''skills '''perception +23, stealth +8, swim +22 special abilities '''elusive- '''move 200ft. without a trace as a full round action '''surge- '''as a full round action move 400ft. in a straight line and do not provoke attacks of opportunity Runichs CR-11 12,800 The runich is a new addition to the might of the cargorn description the runich is a modified golem created from the joining of several cargorns, imbued by the power of the god of earth they will stopat nothing to achieve their goals. Large, Construct '''init: '-1, 'senses: '''darkvision 60ft. '''perception '+0 DEFENSE 'AC '''26, '''touch '''8, '''flat-footed '''26 (-1 dex, +18 nat, -1 size) '''hp '''107 (14d10+30) '''fort '+4, 'ref '+3, 'will '+4 'DR '''10/adamantite, '''immune '''construct traits, magic offense '''speed '''20ft. '''melee '''2 slams +22 (2d10+9) '''space '''10ft., '''reach '''10ft. '''special attacks '''runich might, stone gaze statistics '''str '''28, '''dex '''9, '''con '-, 'int -, wis '''11, '''cha '''1 '''BAB '+14, 'CMB '+24, '''CMD '''33 '''special abilities '''runich might: '''the runich locks all earth based items in place for two turns- full round action '''stone gaze: '''turns single enemy into a stone golem